1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphical user interfaces (GUI's) of computer workstation operating systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and apparatus for displaying to a user on a GUI the attributes of a computer workstation.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
A computer workstation requires an operating system to manage and direct workstation objects during the performance of workstation tasks such as adding/deleting users, printing, storing/retrieving data, adding/removing peripherals, etc. Examples of workstation objects include: 1) workstation devices such as I/O adaptors, memory, and peripheral devices (e.g., keyboards, mouses, or display screens), 2) workstation instructions such as user access programs, printer control programs, and memory control programs, and 3) workstation information such database files and the data contained in those files (e.g., user lists).
Before the performance of a workstation task, the user typically must access the operating system and input a command that directs the operating system to perform the desired task. Illustratively, to add a peripheral such as a disk drive or printer, the user accesses the operating system and inputs the command that begins execution of a peripheral initialization program. Such programs normally query the user in the form of sequential menus to input the type of peripheral and the particular I/O device of the workstation that must be activated to permit communication between the workstation and the new peripheral.
Similarly to permit or prevent a particular user from using the workstation, another user must access the operating system with the command that begins a user management program. The user management program then queries the user in the form of sequential menus to input either the new user data (e.g., name, title, etc.) or change the present password to stop unwanted user access.
Accordingly, manipulation of an operating system to perform workstation tasks becomes difficult because it requires the user to know and understand complicated command syntax. Inexperienced or occasional users seldom know all the complicated command syntax, resulting in their inability to properly direct the operating system to perform tasks. Furthermore, multiple sequential menus often result in the user redisplaying prior menus before inputting information because information required to make a current input resides in a prior menu. Such menu backtracking frustrates workstation users and increases the time required to perform tasks. Additionally, the user must also have advanced knowledge of the workstation and its attributes. Attributes of a workstation include the tasks the workstation is capable of performing and the types of objects the workstation will support. For example, adding a peripheral requires the user to know the attributes of which particular I/O devices are contained within the workstation and what types of peripherals those I/O's will support. Most users do not know what objects and tasks a workstation will support, resulting in their inability to properly utilize workstation attributes.
Consequently, users often operate workstations at a level below their actual computing capacity because they are unfamiliar with the both the operation and capabilities of the workstation. Thus, the display of workstation attributes to a user would significantly simplify the ability of the user to use an operating system in the direction and management of workstation tasks.